neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines characters
This is a list of characters who appear throughout the game Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines. Player character ;"Fledgling" In Kindred language "a newly created vampire" but here, the main protagonist of the game, who can either be female or male depending on the choice of the player. Never referred to directly by name, the Fledgling becomes a vampire after a long and passionate sexual encounter with an unidentified Camarilla member of the opposite gender. The Camarilla member is executed for the indiscretion, but the Fledgling is given the opportunity to work for Prince LaCroix instead. Throughout the game, tidbits of the fledgling's past are revealed and at one point he/she may also encounter someone from that past (depending on the clan played). NPC's regularly comment on the character being strangely powerful. ;Playable Clans The player character can be one of the seven Camarilla clans: Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere, or Ventrue. Major characters ;Prince Sebastian LaCroix Sebastian LaCroix is a French Ventrue of approximately 210 years of age (he claims his Embrace to have taken place "shortly after the Battle of Waterloo"), though he appears to be in his early 20s. LaCroix is the Prince of the L.A. Camarilla. He resides in the Venture Tower in the game’s 'Downtown' area, commanding the city from his penthouse office. Aside from providing several of the storyline's main quests, he offers several sidequests through e-mail, and can grant the player access to a dwelling in the Skyeline apartment building (for all clans except for Tremere and Nosferatu). LaCroix is killed at the end of the game regardless to the player's in-game choices. When siding with LaCroix, the Anarchs, or if the player chooses to take no side, LaCroix dies in the explosion of opening the rigged sarcophagus. If the player sides with the Kuei-Jin, one of Ming-Xiao's henchmen will behead him. If the player sides with the Camarilla, Maximillian Strauss will appear and LaCroix will be deposed. His fate is not shown, but execution is implied. He is voiced by Andy Milder. ;The Sheriff The Sheriff is LaCroix's personal bodyguard, killer, and enforcer. At seven feet in height, he towers over everyone else. He is the final boss the player must fight at the end, except when siding with LaCroix. The Sheriff can transform into a bat-like creature called the "Chiropteran Marauder". Due to LaCroix telling the player he picked him up in Africa and his use of Animalism as well as a form of Vicissitude, his clan is rumored to be Nagloper, a hybrid-clan from Africa made of Gangrel and Tzimisce. ;Nines Rodriguez A Brujah that lived through the Great Depression, Nines is the virtual leader of the Anarchs in downtown L.A. and elsewhere. He develops a big-brother relationship with the Fledgling and offers him/her advice at several points during the game. Although he does not consider himself the leader of the Anarchs, the Anarchs do view him as their (unofficial) leader. He can be found initially at The Last Round bar in Downtown and, if the player is open-minded when they talk to him, he might help them to improve their brawling and melee skills. He is voiced by Armando Valdés. ;Smiling Jack A Brujah brawler and a notable Anarch from the nights of the Anarch Free States, Smiling Jack is the one who teaches the basics during the game's tutorial sequence and provides background assistance later. Jack was a pirate in his former years. He seems to have taken a liking to the player character and is also the only one siding with the player later on in the game when he/she is in peril, and is also the one to formally introduce the player-character to the cab-driver. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. ;Maximillian Strauss A Tremere regent who oversees the Tremere Chantry. He is one of the heads of the local Camarilla and the Primogen of the Tremere clan. Strauss provides several quests himself and important information on several more, but the player's choices ultimately dictate whether he remains an ally. Strauss can provide the player with important missions, including the mission where the player must investigate a disease spreading through the vampire ranks. If the player plays a Tremere themselves, Strauss will provide them a new haven if the player chooses to serve him. If the player chooses to side with the Camarilla at the end of the game, Strauss will order the death of Ming-Xiao and Prince LaCroix in the name of the Camarilla and appear when facing LaCroix in the end. He also orders the sarcophagus to be stored in a warehouse, perceiving it too dangerous to be opened. He is voiced by Jim Ward. ;Mr. Beckett Belonging to the clan Gangrel, Beckett is considered a "lone-wolf" who appears a few times throughout the game, he provides the fledgling with information about several topics. His main goal is to find the reason of why Kindred (vampires) exist and seeks to learn all he can about their nature no matter how long it takes him. Beckett is implied by Rosa the fortune-telling Thin-Blood to be one of two people (the other being Mercurio) that the player character can completely trust throughout the game. He is voiced by Michael Gough. ;Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman Jeanette, a Malkavian, is the game's signature character whose likeness is displayed on the game’s box. She can be found in Santa Monica at the Asylum club, which she runs with her twin sister Therese, the Baron of Santa Monica, a Malkavian who fancies herself a Ventrue, as evidenced by her lofty attitude and hatred for the Nosferatu. They share an interesting love-hate relationship and, as the player eventually discovers, the same body. Though it is never discovered which is the real personality, it was lightly suggested that this was Therese. The player is given the opportunity to either help destroy ("kill") one of these personalities or to help the two sisters reconcile and coexist peacefully. The resulting merged personality is referred to as Tourette in the game documentation. It is possible for characters of either gender to sleep with Jeanette (especially if the character is a Malkavian), depending upon the choices made by the player in dealing with her, the most important of which is to ensure Jeanette survives intact. It's also possible for Therese, alone, to be saved. "They" are voiced by Grey DeLisle. ;Gary Golden (Gorgeous Gary) A Nosferatu leader and primogen to his clan, Gary lurks in the Warrens, a network of havens under the Hollywood Graveyard. "Gorgeous" Gary Golden is believed to have been a handsome movie-star in life, but arrogance and good looks are a dangerous combination to have when there are Nosferatu around. Now hideous and stealthy like the rest of the clan, but also sarcastic and possessed of a fine feeling for the grotesque, Gary is a character who also knows many secrets in the City of Angels - and may share them with anyone, for the right price. Gary has a lascivious interest in some of the major female characters in the game, and will deliver risqué posters of these characters to the player's apartment if the player completes several minor tasks for him. He is voiced by Neil Ross. ;Baron Isaac Abrams Isaac Abrams, a Toreador, is the Anarch Baron of the Hollywood district of L.A. and maintains an uneasy truce with Prince LaCroix. His front in the mortal world is ownership of a jewelry store, but he alludes to having influence over the movie industry. He is also voiced by Jim Ward. ;Skelter A Gangrel Anarch based out of the Last Round pub in downtown Los Angeles. Onetime helicopter pilot in the Vietnam War. Like other Anarchs, Skelter distrusts the player, and becomes less trusting as the game progresses, though he ultimately remains a source of information. He is voiced by Phillip "Phil" LaMarr. ;Damsel A female Brujah Anarch based out of the Last Round. Initially distrustful of the player, she can be won over by completing a quest and, if the player so chooses, he or she can act as Damsel's spy within LaCroix's organization. If a male player joins the Anarchs, it is implied before the conversation with Nines in Hollywood, that she may be attracted to him. She is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. ;Bertram Tung Smart-mouthed Nosferatu who hides out in an abandoned gasoline storage facility in Santa Monica to avoid an ongoing conflict with fellow kindred Therese Voerman. He is the center of several subquests, including one involving the Voerman "sisters". He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ;Andrei The sinister Tzimisce who leads the local Sabbat. Andrei is initially encountered by the player at the basement of 609 King's way. He is responsible for the creation of the hideous creatures which lurk in the old sewers of Hollywood, creatures which he uses to keep the Nosferatu underground in order to prevent the Camarilla from gaining information on the Sabbat. The player must fight him again later in the Hallowbrook hotel basement. He is voiced by Steven Jay Blum. ;Ming-Xiao The leader and the "High Priestess" of the Kuei-Jin, first encountered by the player at her Temple in Chinatown. Ming-Xiao controls the Kuei-Jin's activity and has an alliance with the Camarilla, although this is initially denied by Prince LaCroix. Being a shape-shifter, Ming-Xiao is able to alter her appearance at ease. Disguised as Nines Rodriguez, Ming-Xiao allows herself to be sighted at the Malkavian Primogen's mansion, thus giving Prince LaCroix an excuse to call a blood hunt on him and get rid of the Anarchs. She is voiced by Edita Brychta. Minor vampires These are vampiric characters who trigger optional side-quests. ;Ash Rivers Ash is the owner of Asp Hole in Hollywood. He gives a quest to help him escape the club from vampire hunters. If the player helps him escape, he'll be later encountered again in the Society of Leopold base where they have to free him again. Ash Rivers is also Isaac Abrams' childe. He is voiced by Jay Gordon. ;Imalia A former fashion model who turned into an insanely jealous Nosferatu. She gives a quest to help her ruin another model. She is voiced by Margaret Tang. ;Mitnick A computer-hacker in life, Mitnick is a Nosferatu who provides the player with an extensive (but optional) computer-related sidequest. His name is a reference to real-life hacker Kevin Mitnick. He is also voiced by Jay Gordon. ;Pisha A female flesh-eating vampire of the Nagaraja clan, Pisha can be found in the basement of the abandoned hospital in downtown Los Angeles, where she traps unwitting humans and eats them. She assigns the player several subquests in return for powerful magical items. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. ;Velvet Velour (V.V.) A Toreador vampiric owner and star-performer of the Vesuvius strip club in Hollywood. She is beautiful, sexual, and loving. Regardless of the gender of the player character, Velvet falls in love with them and rewards them with small gifts (a photo, poster, and several poems), if they accomplish the subquests she assigns. She is voiced by Nika "Nikka" Futterman. Ghouls Ghouls, in the context of the game, are humans who are fed vampire blood to enhance their strength, reflexes, healing abilities, and immortality. Ghouls are usually beholden to a vampire and do his/her bidding. ;Mercurio Mercurio is a ghoul that works on the behalf of Prince LaCroix, based in Santa Monica. If the player completes an initial sidequest (obtaining painkillers), and also agrees to keep secret certain mishaps from LaCroix, Mercurio becomes a source of information and also a source of high-grade military weaponry. However, if the player threatens to reveal Mercurio's failure to LaCroix, he will end up attacking when the player returns to his apartment. Mercurio is implied by Rosa the fortune-telling Thin-Blood to be one of two people (the other being Beckett) that the player character can completely trust throughout the game. He is voiced by André Sogliuzzo. ;Heather Poe Early in the game, the player has the option of providing blood to a seriously wounded young woman. If this option is taken, the woman becomes a ghoul and later in the game offers herself to be the player's personal "slave", in exchange for more vampire blood. The player is given bonus "Humanity" points for not keeping her as a slave, but if kept, Heather later provides money, offers herself to the player as a "blood-doll" (see below), and near the end of the game is the only source for the game's best armor. Heather falls intensely in love with the player (regardless of gender), at one point even kidnapping a human for the player to feed upon. She will also change her appearance if the player asks her to, switching between her street clothes, a goth costume, and a skimpy bra and panties. If the player does not release her or order her to stay indoors of the player's house before receiving the Hallowbrook Hotel misson, she will be captured and killed by the Sabbat during one of the endgame missions. She is also voiced by Courtenay Taylor. ;Vandal Cleaver A ghoul belonging to Therese who runs the "Blood-Bank" in the basement of the hospital. Depending on gameplay choices, the player discovers that he is keeping a Thin-Blood named Lily captive, using her as the source of blood. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. ;Romero A ghoul belonging to Baron Isaac Abrams who guards the Hollywood Cemetery, preventing zombies from escaping. Depending on gameplay choices (and player character gender), the player can choose to fight zombies on Romero's behalf (in order to allow the Ghoul to take a break and find some female companionship elsewhere), bring a prostitute to the cemetery for him (requires high Seduction and Persuasion stats), or if the character is female (not Nosferatu or Malkavian) with a high Seduction feat, she can choose to sleep with Romero herself, avoiding the sub-mission. Romero's name is taken from George A. Romero, director of the famous film Night of the Living Dead and the common concept of the 'zombie'. He is voiced by Brian Mitsoda. ;Knox Harrington A ghoul in Santa Monica belonging to Bertram Tung who gives the player an early assignment, and who can also unlock the ability to buy weapons at the Santa Monica pawn shop. He later appears in Asylum, where can give a quest connected with Kuei-Jin infiltrating Santa Monica's vampire society. If the player talks to Arthur Kilpatrick during their first meeting about getting in touch with a former bounty hunter, he will mention that Knox was said hunter, but hasn't been able to get in touch with him.If this is mentioned to Knox in Asylum, he will state he hates to leave Arthur in a bad position, but simply can't continue that line of work in case "vampire business" comes up. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. ;Patty A ghoul who resides in Confessions in Downtown. Skelter wishes the player to go and get rid of her in which the player does so in order to complete the quest. The player can kill her themselves in the alley, sent her down to the abandoned hospital where Pisha is, or (if Persuasion is high enough) send her to a different city. She is voiced by Debi Mae West. Thin-Bloods Outcasts of vampire society, Thin-Bloods are the "runts" or "mistakes" of vampire society. They are generation 15-onwards in their clan, meaning that the vampiric blood used to create them was too weak to completely transform them into vampires. They are seen by many Kindred as a sign of Gehenna, and thus are shunned by all sects of vampire society. ;Rosa Rosa is a Hispanic Thin-Blood living on the beach at Santa Monica who, for a price, can read the player's future, giving cryptic clues about events yet to come. If one pays attention during gameplay, all the events of the game can be tied to her future-reading dialogue. In the tabletop supplement, Time of Thin-Blood, an ability was granted to Thin-Bloods to receive random predictions of the future through visions and dreams; if they chose to take the ability in question. This is one possibility for her visions. Another would be that she is a Thin-Blood Malkavian and that either she has poor vampire instinct or that she never knew her sire since both of these contributing factors to the Thin-Blood population. She is also voiced by Courtenay Taylor. ;Lily and E. E is seemingly the unofficial leader of the Thin-Bloods in Santa Monica. He offers the player clues about their mission for Mercurio, as well as a sidequest to gather any information about his lost lover, Lily. He came to Santa Monica from Australia for a surf tournament. Lily is a Thin-Blood as well and E's Kindred lover. After enough clues are gathered, the player may be led to find her held captive by Vandal Cleaver in the blood-bank as a source of vampire blood for Vandal. The player may leave her, or release her. If she is released, the player may send her out of Santa Monica, or reunite her with E. They are voiced by Margaret Tang and Greg Ellis. ;Copper A gullible Thin-Blood who will buy "vampiric cures" from the player (if the Persuasion feat is high enough). He will buy up to three bags of "unicorn-blood", and the "Holy Stake". If Copper buys the "Holy Stake", he will ask you where to find the Head Vampire. You may choose to tell him it is LaCroix, Nines, or the President of the United States. All three will result in Humanity losses, but letting him go after the President will also result in a Masquerade Violation. ;Julius A Thin-Blood possessing a severe stuttering problem, Julius resides with the other Thin-Bloods on the Santa Monica beach, but is the only one to remain after the others seemingly move on. Largely ignorant of vampire society, Julius unwittingly violates the Masquerade by relating his observations of the vampire world to an aspiring Hollywood screenwriter, prompting the player's investigation. Assuming the quest is followed through, Julius is either assassinated by the player or allowed to flee town, never to return. He is also voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Humans These are major human characters encountered during the game. ;Brother Grünfeld Bach Grünfeld Bach is a German Catholic fundamentalist warrior/monk and leader of the Society of Leopold. Bach is one of the most powerful mortals alive, capable of summoning so much faith that he possesses two supernatural powers: the ability to temporarily blind anyone within close to medium proximity, and the ability to render himself invulnerable for short periods of time. He is also voiced by Jim Ward. ;David Hatter David Hatter is an aspiring screenwriter living in Hollywood and also the manager of the Luckee Star Motel. He befriended a Thin-Blood vampire and is writing a screenplay containing many Masquerade secrets. V.V. assigns the Fledgling to deal with David and his vampire informant. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. ;Fat Larry and other shopkeepers Fat Larry is an entrepreneur who sells weapons and other items out of the back of a van in Downtown L.A. and who also provides a side-quest which, when completed, may trigger an increase in the player's Finance skill. Several other shopkeepers are encountered in other areas, providing various items and weaponry. He is also voiced by Phillip "Phil" LaMarr. ;Arthur Kilpatrick A bail bondsman in Santa Monica who runs an all-night business. The player fills in for one of Arthur's bounty hunters as part of the game's main storyline. It is possible he and Venus are siblings, despite not sharing a last name, as both have emails on their personal computers stating their father (or fathers) have a very large boil that their mother (\mothers) want them to see. This may, of course, be a coincidence. He is voiced by J. Grant Albrecht. ;Venus Dare The seductive and flirtatios owner of Confession, a downtown nightclub based in an old converted church. If the player wins her confidence by dealing with several gangsters, he/she becomes a "silent partner" in the business, receiving occasional money. She is voiced by Kathryn Cressida. ;Officer Chunk Middle aged, shy security guard the player encounters several times in the game. If the player character is female, Chunk develops a crush on her. It's possible to kill Chunk early in the game, in which case his twin brother appears later on. While Officer Chunk is a typical 'fat and jolly' type (and many in-game jokes are made about this), his brother barely speaks. He is voiced by Daran Norris. ;Stanley Gimble Owner of Gimble's Prosthetics at the end of Main Street in Santa Monica. The player will speak to Gimble while tracking down a suspect for Arthur Kilpatrick. Gimble will instruct the player to come to his shop, where it is revealed that Gimble is an insane killer who severs the limbs off of people he traps in the shop. Gimble attacks the player with a severed human arm and must be killed. However, if you have released Lily and agreed to find another "donor" for Vandal, you can persuade Gimble to go there willing to find corpses to model his prosthetic limbs. He will become the new donor and Vandal will again sell blood to you. He is voiced by Michael Gough. ;Samantha Depending upon the vampire clan chosen by the player, the Fledgling may encounter a young woman from his/her past life, creating a scenario that must be resolved in order to prevent a masquerade violation. Nosferatu characters, due to their limited movements above ground, do not encounter her. The player may attempt to persuade her that everything is normal or kill her. If the player does nothing, a masquerade violation is incurred. (If playing from clan Malkavian, the player may use the Dementation discipline to make her think that the player is actually her childhood pet turtle, Shelly, to avoid the violation.) ;Yukie A young, Japanese demon hunter in Chinatown, who has limited knowledge of the vampire world and is on a quest to destroy the creature who killed her teacher. The player character can, optionally, choose to help her. Others Assorted characters who are either not directly encountered, or whose real nature is left ambiguous in the game. ;Doctor A. Grout Dr. Aleister Grout, the Malkavian Primogen, is never directly encountered in the game (apart from when the player eventually finds his staked ashes), but a great deal about him can be learned from various personal monologues on dictation machines strewn about his mansion. The monologues reveal his experience with the vampire society and his steady descent into paranoia and madness, which lead to his isolation. He is also voiced by J. Grant Albrecht. ;The Deb of Night Deb is a sassy late-night broadcast hostess on K.T.R.K. and can be heard on the radio in the player's haven and at various other locations throughout the city. She talks over the air with unscreened callers who usually happen to be horny, perverted men or random insomniac oddballs. On one occasion the caller happens to be Andrei with his unmistakable voice and accent. Between calls Deb takes a commercial break, in which humorous advertisements play. One of Deb's frequent callers is a nerdy conspiracy theorist named Gomez (voiced by Leonard Boyarsky) who believes people deserve to know "the truth". Though Deb pokes fun at his long-winded theories, on one occasion his theory breaks the fourth wall and actually reveals the entire plot of the game. She is voiced by Karis Campbell. ;The TV-newscaster A TV-newscaster is seen on television screens throughout the game, giving news reports related to the player's actions (which vary depending upon what they are). If the player character is of the insane Malkavian clan, they will hear special dialog directed at them. At one point, the Malkavian player will enter their haven to find the newscaster telling them a joke about a chess game played between a chef and a tuna. If the player turns the noclip cheat on, they can see the newscaster above any room with a television. He is also voiced by Brian Mitsoda. ;The Taxi-Driver As more areas in Los Angeles are unlocked, the player gains access to a taxi to reach these locations (unless playing as a Nosferatu, in which case the player must travel via sewer tunnels). In the endgame, a similar-looking but differently voiced taxi-driver appears and acts as a hub to the various ending options. It is strongly implied that the taxi driver may be Caine, the first vampire. ;The Southland Slasher A vicious serial killer who is running rampant throughout the surrounding area. He has already claimed several victims when the game begins, and he kills several more throughout. In one of the game's longest missions the player must hunt down the killer, then make a moral choice about how to deal with him. He can simply be killed, or reasoned with is the player's Persuasion feat is high enough. A Humanity bonus can also be gained if the player chooses to warn the Slasher about the Sheriff. He is also voiced by J. Grant Albrecht. ;Stop-sign Due to their insanity, Malkavian player-characters often encounter unusual situations (see newscaster, above). In Los Angeles, those playing this clan may find themselves engaged in an argument with one of these everyday objects. 'Blood-dolls' The term "blood-doll" is used to refer to several female human NPCs that the player encounters at various locations in L.A. These women willingly allow themselves to be fed upon for blood, though the player must be careful not to kill the blood-dolls by draining too much. Several blood-dolls have to be seduced first before they become available (making them unavailable to Nosferatu players). Heather Poe becomes a blood-doll if the player chooses to keep her as a ghoul. See also *Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines Category:Lists about role-playing games Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Lists of video game characters